Hangin' Round
by GreySide58
Summary: Shawn goes to the station and finds that everyone is ignoring him, including Jules and McNabb. He doesn't know why until he hitches a ride to the hospital.


**A/N: **this story sort of just came to be one night while I was falling asleep. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing, belongs to USA network.

Shawn walked into the station glad to see a ton of action. A lot of action meant cases, and cases meant business. He listened in on what people were saying and heard something about a drug dealer. This confused him a bit because he was sure he and Gus had gotten the guy, although when he thought about it he didn't know where Gus was. He'd call him later, in the mean time he had to talk to the Chief about working a case. That's when he heard a yelling from his favorite office in the station.

"Carlton, what is it?" he saw Juliet run in.

"I swear O'Hara, I am going to kill, Spencer." He saw Juliet's face fall when Lassiter mentioned him.

"No you won't." was all she said before walking out.

"You're right I won't, just why did he have to be so stupid?" Shawn heard Lassiter say to himself as he stood in the doorway, unnoticed.

"I'm not stupid." He said indignantly as he walked into the office. Lassiter ignored him though.

"Alright, Jules just ignored me and now you. Well, you're understandable, but why Jules?" just then McNabb walked in, carrying a tray full of drinks.

"Coffee, sir." He said as he set down a cup of steaming Joe.

"Thanks, you drop off the juice at the hospital?" Lassiter asked, glancing up at him. _Juice, to a hospital?_ Shawn was confused and still wondering why no one had noticed him yet.

"Yeah, they said when he wakes up they'll give it to him." McNabb's face was crestfallen.

"Is there something else?"

"Um, the doctor's think there's a high chance that he may fall into a coma."

"Thanks." Lassiter said and look back down at the papers on his desk, it was pretty clear he was basically dismissing McNabb.

"Ok, Lassie, who's in the hospital?" Lassiter just ignored him.

"Fine, I'll ask Jules." He said as he turned from Lassiter. As he went to walk out Juliet came in and shocked him by walking right through him.

"He's out of surgery." She said.

"Thanks." Was the only reply.

"Carlton, for Pete's sake, stop sulking and get you're butt up to that hospital." She said exasperated. She shocked both him and Lassiter. Neither had ever seen her like this.

"For you're information, O'Hara, I am not sulking, I don't sulk. I am trying to track down this guy who…" he let the sentence hang there as he went back to his work. She sighed.

"I will, O'Hara." He told her after a minute.

"Why don't you come with me?" she suggested.

"I have too..."

"Carlton, come on. At least do it for his dad."

"Fine, but I'm not staying long." He said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

Shawn followed them out of the station and decided that he'd hitch a ride with them since they obviously couldn't see him.

The car ride was annoyingly silent so Shawn had started singing random songs from the eighties. It helped keep him occupied, but when it had no affect on his second favorite person in the car, he let out a sigh

"Ok, guys, you seriously need to talk, you know how boring it is back here?" he said with exasperation.

"You heard from Gus?" Juliet asked, making Shawn happy that they were talking, but curious because she'd asked about his best friend.

"No, not yet." He looked straight ahead at the road. It was quiet again.

"Hey, guys, what about Gus? Huh? Give me something to work with." Shawn said, but he got no answer. They weren't talking. Due to his boredom he started singing Smash Mouth's "All Star" and sang several other songs until they reached the hospital.

Shawn followed them in and to the reception desk.

"What room is Mr. Spencer in?" Lassiter asked the woman. _Mr. Spencer, is dad all right?_ Was Shawn's first thought, until he saw his dad.

"Carlton, thanks for coming." He shook Lassiter's hand.

"How is he?" Juliet asked full of concern.

"Out of surgery. Gus is seeing him right now."

"Is he awake?" Lassiter asked this question.

"Not yet." Henry suddenly appeared older to Shawn, older than the last time he saw him. Everybody was silent again, even Shawn standing and watching everything. Someone his dad knew, someone Gus knew and Lassiter and Juliet, that someone had been hurt and he didn't know who.

"What happened, Carlton?" Henry finally asked.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest with you. He and Guster had tagged along. He'd claimed he was having a vision and the guy sort of lost it. The guy starting shooting and he must've seen it or something, because within second he was pushing Gus out of the way and then he was down. At first we thought that he had just fallen with him, but then Gus started shouting that he'd been shot." Lassiter explained.

"And the man?" Shawn noticed him looking away before answering his father, something uncommon to him. Lassiter was afraid of something.

"H-He got away in the midst of the confusion." Henry's face turned red, a red only Shawn had seriously seen.

"He got away?" Henry's voice was calm, but with just one look at his eyes you knew he was dangerous. That's when it seriously hit him; he was the one lying in the hospital shot. He was the reason they were stuck in the hospital waiting, but if what Lassiter had said was true about him jumping in front of Gus than being stuck in a coma was fine with him.

"There was a lot of confusion, sir. I guess he got away after he shot your son." Lassiter said, not looking at him. Shawn could see he was hot as anything at the moment and knew what would come next either screaming or walking off and thankfully for Lassiter it was walking off.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
